Dreams VS Reality
by Seiyuu1335
Summary: If you work hard enough, you can make dreams become reality. But can you tell what is a dream and what is reality? This feeling they feel... is it a dream? Or maybe a more powerful force is behind it all, a reality of a dream.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

This world we live in… there are two parts to it. One is the beautiful side, the utopian place of the rich who have good jobs and good lives. The other side is the darkness, a dystopian place where the poor have to beat up the poor to survive.

That's just how the world works.

I was lucky… or what people would call, a lucky person. I was born into a wealthy family, one that owned the biggest company that ever existed: Kirochima Corp. But I wasn't happy- no, I wouldn't ever be happy again.

"You shouldn't exist!"

"You stupid Ice Demon!"

"Die in the depths of hell!"

"Go fight and die like the rest of the poor!"

There were a lot more as I walked down the streets of town. One glare at them with my white eyes and they shut up. That's right, I was blind. It happened recently. A fight between me and my step mother resulted in my loss of sight, but strengthened my sight.

What I mean is that I was a psychic. You could say I'm the most powerful psychic in the world, having mastered most of the psychic abilities that exist. That's why people feared me, didn't want me to exist. People tend to shun out those who are more powerful.

"Nee-san… why aren't you doing something about this?" my brothers asked, walking on either side of me. I may have been blind, but like I said, I was the most powerful psychic. I had the power of clairsentience, the psychic power to feel and see through psychic means.

"People need something to blame for what is going on in this world. I'm fine with being the blame. I don't care what happens as long as you both and Cindy aren't involved," I replied, continuing to walk along. "Humans are supposed to be like this."

"Just leave it, Copper, Cobalt. You know you can't convince Silver to change. Her heart is so cold, she may never be saved," Cindy said in a sad tone. And she was right, I may never be saved after what I had gone through.

"But nee-san still has us."

"Yeah… I still have the three of you. Don't you ever worry."

That's where it all began…

* * *

"Oh? Here's a rare sight. Two girls who know how to fight and are both psychics."

We both turned around slowly to see… a figure. He was holding a scythe judging by the position of his hand and the shape of the weapon. It pissed me off how my intuition hadn't managed to pick his movement or such.

"Who are you?" I asked, pushing Cindy behind me. I didn't like the way his aura was. It was like a dark hole that was trying to suck us in. I felt that we needed to get away, right away.

"Those white eyes are quite nice. I would like them for myself, however my master didn't send me to the human world for that," he said. I could confirm from his words that he wasn't human. I didn't believe in deities, but right now was different.

"Silver, this guy gives me the creeps. I don't trust him," Cindy said, gripping my shoulder tightly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Guy? No. I prefer if you refer to me as god of death, or in japanese, shinigami," the shinigami said. "But, that's not why I'm here. I'm on a job."

Before I could react, my back hit the ground. The sound of a scream and a thump beside me let me know that Cindy was also slammed into the ground beside me.

"Now, accept the marks of hell. You two cursed humans will now be leaving this world for the sake of my master."

"I won't go down without a fight!" I yelled, and attempted to punch him in the face. My fist simply went through his body. "W-What the… a real shinigami? Are you kidding me?"

"Of course that won't work. Now, accept the mark of hell!"

"KYAAAAH!" Cindy screamed in pain. I could only turn my head and look at her as a pain filled my eyes and my hand started to burn. Then, I couldn't feel anything.

"Oya? Looks like your bodies could handle the darkness. I knew you both were the perfect hostesses. HA! We'll see… if you can learn to control this power. Perhaps if you do, you'll accept the fate given," the shinigami said.

"Bastard…" I whispered, before letting darkness and nothingness overtake me.

 _The next day, I awoke in my bed as if nothing happened…_

* * *

 **Welcome to the rewritten version of A Cliche Adventure. The original will be deleted in about a week or so, but I promise that this one will be updated at least once every 2 - 3 days. I'm sorry for all my fans, but I've been cringing at my horrible plot. I'll be doing the same thing for my Lightning's Treasure Story eventually.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for those who were waiting. Please forgive me.**


	2. Twist In Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **English**

 _KHR World_

* * *

" _ **Where am I?"**_ _I asked myself, walking along the streets. I looked down at my hands, seeing that they were normal. Everything about me was normal, even my clothes, but there was something off, and it wasn't me. The dream… felt too real._

' _ **Wait a minute, I'm blind. How come I can see again?!'**_

" _Um… are you lost?"_

 _I turned around to see a male with brown spiky hair like sonic and matching light brown eyes. There was something about him that didn't sit too well with me. It was like… he wasn't from my dreams. He, like everything else, felt too real._

 _I quickly switched my tongue to Japanese. "Who are you?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. It was the only real thing to do: ask questions and figure out what was going on._

" _My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said, scratching his cheek. It was then that I noticed the cut on his cheek. I stopped his hand, not wanting the wound to become more hurt or infected. "U-Um…"_

" _My name is Kirochima Silver," I said, examining the wound. "How did you get a cut on your cheek? Did you trip and land on your face?"_

" _I-It's nothing Kirochima-san," Tsunayoshi said, shaking his head. I frowned, not believing the younger boy. I knew bullying when I saw it. I mean, I was a victim of it and so was Cindy. If she couldn't hide it from me, this one couldn't either._

" _Silver. Don't call me Kirochima, I don't like it," I said, pulling away from Tsunayoshi. "Second of all, don't lie to me. You don't seem to go up to people for help too much. I don't like helping many people either, but I hate bullying. That wound's from a tree branch. I can see leftover bark."_

" _It's fine though… I always get bullied. Everyone picks on me because I'm Dame-Tsuna. I'm okay with it. I'm okay-"_

" _No you're not," I interrupted, staring into his eyes. I could see pain that matched my own, sorrow like my own, wanting to have a place to belong, wanting a person to trust. "Sawada-kun, you're not okay. I can see it. You want to have someone to trust."_

 _I held out my hand. I understood what was happening. I was dreaming about having a person to trust other than Cindy. I was dreaming about the character from KHR whom I understood very well because he was like me._

" _Trust me then. I'll be back everyday for you."_

 _He didn't hesitate to take my hand, and I didn't hesitate to grip onto it tightly before I disappeared._

I woke up, placing my hand on my head. Small pants escaped my lips as I thought about my dream, the touch of Tsunayoshi's hand lingering on my hand. I looked at my palm shakily, wondering why it felt like I really did hold Tsunayoshi's hand.

"What was that… A dream? Or reality?" I questioned myself before placing my hand down. It was summer break, so there was no need to go to school anymore. "And… I'm blind again, sadly. It must be a dream then. Yeah… that's makes sense. I'm blind in reality and can see in my dreams."

Even as I reassured myself about what happened, my heart was telling me the exact opposite. The dream just felt too real, and I wondered if it was my psychic powers going out of control. I was too powerful for my own good probably.

I sighed as I got out of bed, ready to just let the day go by so I could go to sleep once again and find out more about what happened.

The pieces I had came together in my mind, giving me one reason why what was happening, was happening.

"That Shinigami gave us those marks… is that the reason why I saw Tsunayoshi in my dreams… or rather, in reality?"

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

" _Huh… this is a weird dream," I said to myself, raising an eyebrow as I looked around the very messy apartment. It certainly didn't look like mine, I could say that much. In fact, it looked nothing like the house I lived in._

' _I feel like I've seen this place before… It has something familiar about it. I can't help but be drawn in and look around more,' I thought, walking around. At one point, I tried to open a door, but my hand went right through, making me pull back in shock._

" _W-What…?"_

" _Who the hell are you?!"_

 _I turned around to see a very familiar looking male with silver coloured, octopus-like hair and green eyes. He was slightly shorter than me, but that was to be expected. I was 15 while the male in front of me looked about 11 or 12._

' _This guy… he's Gokudera Hayato from KHR! I don't believe it! Why am I dreaming about him…? I don't even like him that much… I like Takeshi better…'_

" _It's kinda rude to ask for my name when you haven't given your own," I commented, crossing my arms as I looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. I didn't like glaring._

" _You're in my apartment!" Hayato argued, clearly pissed off. I didn't answer, simply tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for his answer. In the end, I won and Hayato gave in. "Fine! My name is Gokudera Hayato! Now give me yours!"_

" _My name is Shizaki Cindy," I introduced, smiling at the boy as I gave a small curtsy. Silver had always told me to quit acting like a prim and proper princess because it didn't match my personality, but I thought it was fun. "Nice to meet you."_

" _It's not nice to meet you. Why are you in my apartment?" Hayato growled, making me sigh at his attitude. I walked over and flicked him in the forehead, surprised that I actually hit him and earned a hiss. "What are you doing?!"_

" _You need better manners," I said, huffing as I swirled around. "Are all guys like you here? Do you all have trust issues?"_

" _Trust issues…?"_

" _Yeah… trust issues," I repeated, looking back at Hayato . It seemed that I had hit something hard because he was looking down at the ground with sad eyes. "I lost my mother and father when I was 5. Ever since, I've been living with my grandparents. They love to travel a lot, so I don't see them much and live alone. People used to use me, so I have trust issues, too."_

 _I gripped Hayato's chin, forcing him to look up at me. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks, making me blush as I realized what I was doing. Dream or not, it was really embarrassing._

" _It's okay to be afraid and feel that you can't trust others. I still am like that, but I at least found a friend I could trust first," I told him, pulling away. "You won't be able to go through life without someone to trust. You'll end up trashed in the end."_

" _What do you-" Hayato stopped as he stared at me. I looked down, seeing my body disappear. "OI! You didn't give me an explanation!"_

" _I must be waking up," I murmured, giving a small sigh. "I'll be back tomorrow. You better have learned some manners when I come back, octopus head~"_

" _Who are you calling octopus head?!" Hayato yelled at me. I laughed as I waved goodbye. The last thing I saw was a spark of hope in his eyes before I woke up._

"Ugh… what a weird dream… That was too real too be fake," I said to myself, sitting up in my bed. I looked around my room, seeing that it was normal. "But wait… how come I could touch him and not the doorknob. That's so weird…"

I shook my head, smiling brightly as I thought about Silver's reactions when I told her what had happened. She would definitely be surprised… Or not. Silver tended to not show too much emotion nowadays.

As I walked out the door, something hit my brain, as if giving me a wake up call.

'That dream was too real… just what the heck did that Shinigami do…?'


	3. Just Another Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _KHR World_

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

" _Is that your math test mark?"_

" _HIIIEEE!"_

 _I raised an eyebrow as Tsunayoshi whipped his head to look at me. His little scream was pretty amusing, and raising an eyebrow was the only way I could keep from laughing. Besides, having a 3% was really awful, especially to a girl who's one of the smartest in school. Let's just say that my parents threatened me with my brothers. It's not like I have money of my own._

" _Silver-san! Don't sneak up on me! How did you even get in here?" Tsunayoshi asked as I sat down on his bed, crossing my legs. It was strange how I couldn't feel the blanket or mattress underneath me. I was absolutely sure by now._

" _Well, I don't exist, Sawada-kun," I said, standing up, "but I'm not a figment of your mind either. I am real. Someone sent me here to help you."_

" _Help me?" Tsunayoshi asked as I sat down beside him. He shrieked when I poked his cheek. "B-But you can touch me just fine… You're really here to help me?!"_

" _Perhaps so. I'm not sure myself," I said, checking at his math homework. "Hm… this is actually pretty easy. You've got the basic idea, Sawada-kun," I told him, trying to change the conversation. "Okay, let's do this."_

" _A-Ano… Silver-san, what do you mean you don't exist, but you're real?" Tsunayoshi asked as I started to explain the concept._

" _There are many worlds and dimensions out there," I told him, trying to figure out how to help him when I couldn't touch anything but him. "I come from one of those different ones. It sounds weird, but it's the truth. I have the power to go through those worlds, and I ended up here."_

" _But if you're here, what about your family?" Tsunayoshi questioned, looking sad. He must've been thinking about his dad. I knew that feeling of mistrust and abandonment._

" _Let's just say that I'm here while sleeping. When I wake up, I'll go back to my world," I explained to him. "You have nothing to worry about, Sawada-kun. I can balance both worlds. If you ever need help, I'm going to be here. I'm pretty sure I'm at least 5 years older."_

" _I'm 10… so does that mean you're 15?" Tsunayoshi asked me. I nodded my head in reply. "It must be nice being so old… People won't pick on you because they'll be scared. I bet you don't have any problems."_

" _That's not how it works. Just because you're older doesn't mean that your life is better. No matter what, life always will have problems," I told him, narrowing my eyes. "That's why it's good to have someone by your side, someone you can trust. Those kinds of people will help you in life."_

" _But… I do now. I have Silver-san, and you said I can trust you," Tsunayoshi said softly, smiling as he read through his math problem. "A-Ano… Silver-san… I don't get this part. D-Do you mind helping me?"_

" _No, I don't mind… Okay, let's do this…"_

 _Slowly, I explained the question step by step as our relationship grew closer by those exact same steps._

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

" _What are you doing here again, stupid woman?!" Hayato yelled at me as I attempted to pick up a magazine book. Like I had thought, I couldn't pick it up. Sadly… I couldn't find Silver yesterday either. My luck was the worse…_

" _I thought I told you to fix up your attitude," I said, flicking Hayato's forehead. He hissed at me, stepping back a few steps as he clutched his forehead. "Man… You're so annoying. At this rate, I may end up hating you, Hayato."_

" _Don't call me that! Stupid woman! Besides, I don't even want you here!" Hayato yelled at me as I wandered into his kitchen. "Why did you have to come back?!"_

" _Because you'd probably go emo without me," I said, grinning at him as I looked at Hayato over my shoulder. "Can't let that happen. You're like, 11 or something. If I can live till 15, so can you."_

" _I'm not going to go emo!"_

" _Explain those cuts, then," I said, leaning against the doorway. It was weird how I couldn't feel nor touch it. If my suspicions were right, it would be I was just an astral projection, but that wouldn't explain why I could touch Hayato. The Shinigami must've sent me to do something to him._

" _Why do you care…?" Hayato grumbled, folding his arms. "Just leave me alone!" he snapped at me, making me roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"_

" _You're such a child. Just admit that you can't cook to save your life," I said, walking towards the kitchen. Using my telekinesis, I open the fridge, checking the inside. There seemed to be some vegetables that were good. Inside the drawers were nice looking knives. It seemed that Hayato did have the basic cooking utensils._

" _What do you think you're doing?" he asked me as I turned on the stove, starting to cut up some of the vegetables at the counter while I washed some rice at the sink. "W-Wait, how are you even doing that?! Are you a U.M.A?!"_

" _No, I'm a psychic, more specifically an atmokinetic. I have powers over the weather," I told him, trying to find some seasoning. "But obviously all psychics who are this developed know the basic telekinesis. You can't develop without mastering that."_

" _Why are you doing this?" Hayato asked, not moving from his spot at the doorway. I turned to him, a smirk on my face before I changed it to a rare soft smile._

" _I told you: "You won't be able to go through life without someone to trust. You'll end up trashed in the end." ," I said, continuing to cook. I only knew the basics of cooking, but I was determined to make sure he ate properly. I could finally be someone that somebody else could rely on, one of my dreams. There was no way I would throw it away._

" _Why does it have to be you?! Stupid woman!"_

" _Because you love me, Hayato."_

 _The surprised look on his face after he tasted the meal really made me happy, no matter how much I was laughing at him for crying after taking a single bite._

 _But the pain I felt when I had to go back home… was indescribable…_


	4. And Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: You're back I see. *Wiggles eyebrows* Hahaha! I'm so happy that you love this fanfiction. I'm going to make it as good as the last one, promise.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _KHR World_

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

"So it's not just me. It's been happening for the past few days, you say?" I asked Cindy, flicking my sword and making the blood splatter on the ground. The dead CEO and his bodyguards laid motionless. The coverup would be done by my father.

"Yeah… I've been seeing Gokudera Hayato in my dreams for the past few days, but it just doesn't feel like a dream. It feels like reality," Cindy told me, shaking her head. "That Shinigami did something, and I don't know what."

"Yeah… I know. Whatever the case, just keep on doing whatever with the person you were chosen," I told her, my thoughts wandering to Tsunayoshi. I had a feeling like I would be in conflict between him and my brothers one day.

"Woah! What are you trying to suggest?!" Cindy exclaimed, making me roll my eyes. "I don't even like Hayato-chan. Takeshi is my babe~"

"Say that without grinning like an idiot as I mention Gokudera Hayato," I said in a monotone voice, putting away my sword. "That Shinigami wants us to do something in that world. Whatever it is, we can be sure that it has something to do with the KHR characters given to us."

"Given to us? Don't you mean that we were given to them?" Cindy asked me. I didn't answer as I walked towards the window. "Humph… Well, in anycase, since we can't be seen by others but those who were "given to us", I guess that means we won't be able to see each other."

"Death Note," I said before leaping out the window.

* * *

 **~ Time Skip ~**

" _Tsunayoshi!"_

 _I grabbed the boy in my arms, covering his eyes as I created ice around us between us and the bullies. They reeled back in fear and confusion, as I expected. Nobody else could see me, after all. Ice coming out of nowhere would scare anyone, but it may lead to Tsunayoshi ending up like me._

 _Using my photokinesis, the psychic ability to manipulate photons in order to trick the human mind, creating illusions. I made it so that a figure of a man glaring at them appeared. The boys backed away and ditched Tsuna._

 _I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I stopped controlling photons. I spun around to face the hurt boy. "Tsuna, were you bullied again?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip as I raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't say anything as he looked down at the ground sadly. "Are you okay?" I asked in a softer tone, lifting his chin to make him face me._

" _Silver-san…" he murmured out before hugging me tightly. I made soft "shhh" noises as I rubbed the back of his head. It was ironic, really. Here I was comforting a boy when barely an hour earlier I was slathering people without mercy. "That's the first time you called me "Tsuna"."_

" _Is it bad?" I asked awkwardly. Human to human interaction wasn't really my thing either. So I was wondering if what I did was wrong. I didn't really want to ruin the friendship that I had made after such a long time. "Should I call you Tsunayoshi?"_

" _No, it's fine Silver-san," Tsuna said as I wiped away his tears. "Nobody else can see you… right, Silver-san? It must be sad to be unheard…"_

" _What do you mean? You can see me, Tsuna. That's enough for me. Plus, I have my family back home," I told him, smiling slightly as I pulled away. "Let's go to the park, Tsuna. I'll push you on the swings, okay?"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _And in the first time in forever, I let out a small chuckle._

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

" _Hayato-chan!"_

 _I used my aerokinesis to blow away the bullets that were sent towards him. To think that after I was dodging bullets and killing people, I would have to do it again. To tell the truth, I wanted to take a break and hang out with Hayato._

" _I told you not to call me that!" Hayato yelled, waving his fist at me. I wasn't worried about that at the moment. Silver had been right, though. I had grown attached to the young child, and I didn't want anyone to hurt him._

" _Hayato, hurry and run. Get away from here as fast as you can!" I yelled at him, keeping up my wind barrier and throwing off the trajectory of the bullets. The men were starting to get confused, but I couldn't let Hayato go through what I had because of this strange and hurtful power._

" _What the hell, woman?! You think I'm going to leave you here-"_

" _Listen to me, Hayato! This is too dangerous for you! Don't you get it yet?! Your life is very important to me! I lost my family and you're the last one… Please… just listen to me…" I begged, tears running down my eyes. "Please…"_

' _Come on! Tears always work, right? Hurry up and get away from here Hayato-chan. I seriously don't think I can keep this up much longer. I need answers and the only way to get them is to make sure you stay alive! So live!'_

" _Stupid woman!" Hayato yelled and threw his bombs at the guys. I attempted to duck, but was too late as the bombs went through my head and clattered on the ground, exploding on contact. Hayato's eyes were filled with surprise as he stepped away from the unconscious men. "W-What… What are you?!"_

" _Let's get out of here," I whispered, tugging him along as we ran away. "Hayato… I don't exist. I'm not really here in this world. I'm here to help and protect you. So please… trust me?"_

" _Trust you?! How can I trust you when you tell me now that you're a figment of my imagination?!" Hayato yelled, tears filling his eyes. "You're not real… and neither were those past few days…"_

" _Did you know?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands as I smiled. "That if you wish hard enough, sometimes, even the dreams we wish were true can become reality. You've always wished for someone to care for you. I'm right here Hayato. I'm here for you, and this is reality."_

" _Stupid woman… Don't you dare ever leave my side…!" Hayato yelled, hugging me tightly. I had captured his young heart. I promised myself that I would try to always be there for this boy. I had nobody but Silver, and this boy deserved to have someone as well._

" _Everything leaves eventually… but I'll do my best. I'll protect you with the life I have…"_


	5. The Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yeah, this might be a bit angsty. I feel so bad that I'm making my OC's this way, but I can't help it. A new character in every fanfiction requires a new background as well. YAY FOR LONGER CHAPPIE!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _KHR World_

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

"Nee-san, you're looking really happy today," Copper whispered as I tucked him and Cobalt into bed. "I'm glad you're smiling again. I always loved nee-san's smiles. They were so pretty."

"Yeah… I've been having pleasant dreams recently," I replied, slipping in between both of the boys. Tonight was a stormy night, and I knew that my 10 year old brothers hated storms. It was probably that childhood fear from when I went on a mission and a plane crash happened. They had thought I had been on that plane, when I had already arrived back, so they hated storms.

"Nee-sama, did you get a boyfriend or something?" Cobalt asked, burying his head into his pillow as he hugged my waist. I chuckled, rubbing my head against his, my chocolate locks getting tangled with his chocolate coloured hair.

"No… I'm just happy that we've been able to spend so much more time together," I replied, pulling both of the boys closer. "Yes… and everything seems to be much better than before as well."

"I hope this good luck lasts forever…" Copper whispered, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, nee-san."

"Goodnight, nee-sama," Cobalt murmured, closing his eyes as well.

"Goodnight… my precious brothers."

I closed my eyes, feeling their breathing slow down as I went into my deep slumber, ready to see Tsuna again after the 2 years we had spent together.

" _Tsuna, you're going to be late," I said, shaking the young 13 year old boy. He groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. I sighed, pulling away the blanket with my telekinesis and dropping a mountain of ice on top of him._

" _HIIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed, jumping out of bed and scattering the ice cubes everywhere. "Silver-san! I told you not to do that!" he yelled at me, pouting as I snapped my fingers, making the ice disappear._

" _I told you to wake up," I said, shrugging when I noticed a test on his desk. "Huh? Was that yesterday's test? Wow Tsuna, I'm proud of you. You got a perfect," I commented, reading the paper over._

" _Yeah… well… Silver-san worked so hard to teach me, so I did my best. I'm surprised I did so well, too," Tsuna told me, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. "What about you, Silver-san? Did you have a nice morning?"_

" _Something like that. My brother's and I had a break today, so we went to the amusement park with a friend," I said, "sitting" down on the desk and crossing my legs. "You better get changed, Tsuna. I came a bit more late than usual, so we don't have as much time."_

" _Uh…"_

 _I chuckled, standing up and turning around. The rustling of clothes came from behind me as I watched the outside from the window. A tiny baby caught my attention, and I wasn't too happy about it. I knew a Reborn when I saw one, which I could since I wasn't in my body and wasn't blind._

" _Is something wrong, Silver-san?" Tsuna asked, leaning past my shoulder and looking outside. By then, Reborn had already disappeared, and I was sure he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "I don't see anyone out there…"_

" _It's fine, Tsuna," I said, slipping from underneath his arm and moving towards his door._

" _Tsu-kun~" Nana said happily, opening the door. I stumbled back in shock, falling onto the floor. "You've been doing good recently, but I've gotten you a tutor," she said, walking… into me, literally, and showing Tsuna the paper. I've gotten used to it, but I don't think it's the same for him._

" _Eh?! I don't need a tutor!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes wandering to me as I stood up. I shrugged, shaking my head at him. "Kaa-san, I'm doing fine. You don't need to call this person. I bet it's a fraud anyways."_

" _Tsuna, you're going to be late. You should hurry and get ready," I told him, pointing to the clock then the door. He screeched, running out the door after seeing the time. I followed after, flinching slightly when he slipped and fell backwards down the stairs. And at the end… was_ him _._

" _Ciaossu. Are you Tsuna?" Reborn greeted Tsuna as he looked at him from the ground. I walked down the stairs, offering my hand to Tsuna before remembering that I couldn't be seen. You'd think that after two years, I would've gotten used to it. None the less, Tsuna took it and sat up._

" _T-Tsuna?" Tsuna questioned, looking at Reborn. My eyes were focused on his pacifier that was glowing slightly, and so was my hand. I looked down to see that damned cursed mark glowing just as brightly as the pacifier before fading away. Only this time, it was like it was stamped on my hand permanently._

' _I know it's glowed a few times, but now it looks permanent. Is this the Shinigami's way of saying that everything is finally starting?' I thought, glaring at Reborn. He couldn't see me nor could he hurt me, so I had nothing to fear._

" _I'll be instructing you from now on," Reborn said, pretending to ignore the once glowing pacifier. I knew what he was thinking from his eyes. He was suspicious of the cause, and definitely was thinking about why Tsuna reached out his hand towards me before._

" _Why? I think your recent 65% average isn't that bad," I commented, sitting down on the stairs. Tsuna nodded his head in agreement. We never had much practice of pretending to ignore each other since we were always together with nobody around. That needed to change._

" _Hey… what's with this baby?" Tsuna asked, crossing his legs and leaning forward closer to Reborn._

" _Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn replied nonchalantly. My eye twitched as I Tsuna reeled back in shock. All I could really say was that I grew really attached to Tsuna, not liking when anyone but me talked bad about him._

" _Hey, how do you know my nickname?!" Tsuna asked in shock, clearly not happy. It seemed that we were in agreement._

" _Gathering information is all part of the job, Tsuna," Reborn said, not budging or flinching from Tsuna's reaction. That was a really good poker face, probably even better than mine._

" _Stop calling me Tsuna!" Tsuna said angrily, leaning forward towards Reborn. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! I don't want a baby like you calling me Tsuna."_

 _Reborn kicked him across the face, making me stand up. I was ready to mess around with photons and create the sun arcobaleno's worse nightmare on the spot. Sure I played pranks on Tsuna, but they only gave him some minor bruises at most, not that large red mark… okay, so maybe I was a bit worse, but still._

" _What was that for?" Tsuna asked, holding his cheek. I created some ice, holding it to his red cheek. Tsuna took it from my hand, holding it gratefully against his slight wound._

" _Oh, who might you be, little one?"_

 _I turned around to see Nana coming down the stairs, giving Reborn a weird look. At the same time, Reborn said, "I'm the home tutor, Reborn."_

" _Home tutor…"_

" _Reborn?"_

 _Nana and Tsuna started to laugh at Reborn, most likely finding his story ridiculous. I on the other hand made no reaction, knowing who he really was and that his story_ was _true. Reborn was no laughing matter._

" _Tsuna, hurry and get ready. You don't have time to talk to this baby," I said, shoving Tsuna out of the way with my leg. Just in time too as Reborn raised his leg to kick Tsuna's head, only to miss._

 _Tsuna quickly stood up, running into the bathroom._

" _T'ch… Just who are you…?"_

 _Reborn looked in my direction, as if he knew I was there._

" _Tsuna's guardian… of ice…"_

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

" _So you're going to attend Namimori Middle School?" I asked, following Hayato as he walked towards Namimori Middle School. "I thought you were too smart for stuff like that, Hayato-chan~"_

" _Shut up, stupid woman," Hayato murmured softly. It was in a much nicer tone than the one from 2 years ago. I could tell from his aura, too, that he had grown as accustomed to me as I had grown to him. "I want to test out Vongola Decimo."_

" _But you have no intention of taking over for the job. It can't be… you've taken interest in someone other than me!" I exclaimed, feeling tears fill my eyes. "Fine! I'll find someone else, too! Stupid Hayato-chan! WAAHHH!"_

" _Stupid woman…" Hayato muttered angrily under his breath, taking my hand into his. "You know you're the only woman I would allow near me. Don't act like a child. I know you're much stronger than this."_

" _You're so sweet! Hayato-chan!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as he walked along with me on his back. "Well… I never really would leave you for anyone else, Hayato-chan. Except for Takeshi~ He's so cool and hot and loves baseball!"_

" _Well, good luck making him see you."_

" _Muu… beef_ JERK _y."_

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

 _Before, I've always thought of myself as a powerful being, one capable of doing anything. I could hack systems, destroy cities, kill masses of people without hesitation. But as I watched Tsuna get hit by a bullet, sent to school, confess to his childhood crush, get punched by a bastard and run away naked, I couldn't help but feel useless all of a sudden._

' _I don't exist in this world… I can't interact with anything physically. Only Tsuna can see and hear me. Changing photons only creates minor illusions. I'll have to face the facts: I'm useless…'_

" _Silver-san?"_

" _Sorry Tsuna… I'm just feeling confused all of a sudden," I apologized, leaning against him as I read the worksheet given. "English… Okay Tsuna, you remember what we learned last time, right? This isn't much different."_

" _I can't pronounce this one," he explained, pointing to a word in the middle of the sheet._

" _ **In this day, and in this world, forever shall there be casualties and destruction; this is punishment for those who defy me. None shall survive. I am the divine being, God,**_ " _I read aloud. Oh the irony of situation, situational irony. It sounded like something I would say while slaughtering people._

" _Silver-san, you're really amazing! You can read English so well," Tsuna whispered to me softly as he attempted to follow my words. He was doing very well himself, so I had no idea why he looked down upon himself._

" _You'll get better. Don't forget, I'm 18," I told him, humming softly. I looked at my hand, wondering if it was time to go. I was no longer of use for Tsuna. He didn't get bullied as often and his grades were average. Plus, there was a wild Reborn ready to teach._

" _I don't know what I'd do without Silver-san… These past 2 years have been the best of my entire life. I hope it continues…" Tsuna murmured, placing his head down on the table. He looked at me and smiled._

 _That was enough to set the tears off._

" _Tsuna…"_

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

 _I wolf whistled when I saw Tsuna beat Mochida. You know how in the anime, it was so action packed? Well, it's even better in 4-D, like everything else. I could feel the pressure! Of Hayato-chan squeezing my wrist. Yeah…_

" _Vongola Decimo…"_

" _Silver…"_

" _Silver? Your friend?" Hayato asked, looking at me funny. I didn't respond as she looked at me, her hand on her hip. People always asked why someone as pretty as me hung around an ice demon like her. I never saw why._

" _In truth, Silver was one of the most beautiful people there was. Her flowing chocolate hair used to be more silky than my dark chocolate hair until she showed me a trick. Her blank eyes were creepy to most, but they were like pearls to me. And her personality… was indescribable. She would always administer justice. She was so noble._

 _I used to be jealous of her when we were younger. She seemed to have everything… money, love, family, beauty, happiness. But then I found out. Silver never was happy. She smiled for some people like me and her brothers and glared at others. Those smiles never were true. She lost her truth while training her psychic powers. Silver didn't know herself. She didn't know what she was supposed to be._

 _I vowed that I would help her. I want to see the real Silver. Just like… just like how she brought out the real me. Even now, it hurts. It hurts so much to see this acting. And I never can imagine how it feels to her, the real her. Right now, Silver doesn't actually know if she's happy. She thinks she is, but…"_

 _Hayato wiped away the tears from my eyes. Talking about Silver's real self always made me cry. She was my best friend, the only thing I had. We shared one life. We were practically one person, but we weren't. We never were. Everything was always Silver._

" _OI, woman, let's go home," Hayato said, smiling softly at me._

" _I will become strong…"_

" _For the record… I believe you always were strong…"_

 _Those words stuck to me like a curse, but a beautiful one._


	6. We Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yes, I do find that shipping the best one so far~ A writer can love her own story, right? I'm supposed to be doing research right now, but since I add it into the story, it counts, right? Oh well. More love in this chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _KHR World_

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

" _Ugh…! Silver-san! What do I do?! That crazy baby is trying to kill me!" Tsuna complained angrily as he plopped down in his seat. I was busy thinking about what Cindy had told me the other day, but I still heard him._

' _I'm losing myself? I don't get it… I'm not actually happy? But to smile, to help, to see Tsuna's smiles… It makes me want to smile, too. Is that not happiness?'_

" _Silver-san?"_

" _Sorry Tsunayoshi, I've been busy with work," I lied, turning my attention to him. "Being 18 isn't all fun and games," I told him, "leaning" against the table. It was so weird to not be able to touch something but to be able to lean against it. Technically, I was floating._

" _Ne… Silver-san? We won't… be together forever, will we?" Tsuna suddenly asked, looking at me sadly. "You're not in this world… and nobody can see you… I wish you really were here. Silver-san is the only one who's been truly nice to me…"_

" _Tsuna…"_

 _I sighed, shaking my head. It wasn't that I didn't want to really be by his side, but the problem of my blindness. If I truly came, I wouldn't be able to see. I couldn't protect him any more than I could right now. Sure, I could see with my clairsentience, but it was hard to maintain while using all the other psychic powers as well._

" _I'll be here for you when you need me, and I'll be gone when you don't," I said simply, cupping his face in my hands and smiling. It quickly faded away when I remembered Cindy's words. I've always trusted her. She understood people better than I did. She understood me better than I did._

" _Silver-san, if I need you forever, will you be there forever?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to answer, only to be cut off by the sound of the door sliding open._

" _Everyone settle down," the teacher said as my eyes wandered to Cindy. She smiled and waved at me from her position beside Gokudera. I sighed and smiled softly, placing my hand on my hip, using the other to wave slightly back._

" _Eto… Silver-san?"_

" _It seems that transfer student is special," I said to Tsuna, hugging him from behind. The smell of sweets filled my nose. Just like my brothers… Though, Tsuna was my brother, or so I thought of him as. "But it's fine. I'll be here for you as long as you need…"_

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

" _Allow me to introduce our transfer student," the teacher said, making me yawn. I never did like listening to the teacher. My phone was so much more interesting. In this case, Silver's attachment to Tsuna was my entertainment._

" _What are you looking at?" Hayato hissed softly at me, probably noticing me staring at Tsuna, or rather, Silver. It wasn't my fault that he couldn't see him._

" _A cute boy~ Ah…! And my hubbie Takeshi is here, too~" I squealed, hugging Hayato tightly as I stuck my tongue out at Silver. She snorted, pulling away from Tsuna and standing beside him like some kind of guard._

" _He just returned from studying in Italy," the teacher continued as I continued to stare at Silver and Tsuna. "Gokudera Hayato-kun."_

" _Ah…"_

" _Hey… isn't he, like, super hot?"_

" _And he studied abroad!"_

 _A pang of jealousy went through me as the girls talked about Hayato. I loved Hayato, maybe a bit more than a brother relationship. It was like Silver, and her half hearted love towards Tsuna. I could see her real self falling in love, but I couldn't see the happiness._

' _Maybe Tsuna's the one who can bring out the happiness? No… Only Copper and Cobalt can. Those two are her real brothers. They're the only ones that Silver truly loves… and me, of course.'_

" _Stop staring at him," Hayato muttered to me, looking down at the ground. His hand gripped mine tightly as he dragged me along towards the back, towards Tsuna. "It's not like he can see you anyways…"_

" _Hayato-chan…"_

 _Hayato stopped in front of Tsuna, glaring down at him. Silver stood in front of Hayato, glaring darkly back at him. Her eyes went to me as I shivered from the cold gaze. If she didn't convince me that she was the Ice Demon before, she did now._

" _Hayato-chan, don't do anything stupid," I said, dragging him along, getting the message that Silver had sent me. "That poor boy doesn't deserve what you're going to do…"_

" _Hmph…"_

 _I sighed, but smiled slightly as I leaned against Hayato's back, listening to the lecture._

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

" _Hah… Silver-san… What do I do?" Tsuna asked me as he hid behind the school. "I know! I'll run away and-"_

" _No."_

" _But Silver-san… I've finally stopped people from calling me dame-Tsuna! If I go, I'll only make a fool out of myself and-"_

" _That's exactly why," I said, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. "Tsuna, you learned a valuable lesson last time. People don't laugh at those who walk in strong and proud. Humans choose those who try their best over those who run away."_

" _But-" Tsuna stopped himself, as if realizing something. "You never got a chance to play sports, did you, Silver-san? You told me…"_

" _That's not why I'm mad, though. What's done is done. I've seen those other players, though, Tsuna. I watched them practice the other day. They're working so hard to win this game and here you are, behind the school when they need you._ That's _why I'm mad. Go to the gym and look. Look at see the difference between their resolve and yours. I'm really ashamed…"_

" _Go easy on him, Silver. He's not strong willed like you and I."_

" _Shouldn't you be squealing at the sight of your "hubbie"?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes. I knew that girl's voice when I heard it. "What I do in this world is none of your business. You stick to your assignment and I'll stick to mine."_

" _How about I stick to my intuition and you stick to yours?" she replied in a strong tone. I opened my eyes and glanced to my side at Cindy. "We were supposed to wake up at 2:00am and do that assassination, remember?"_

" _12 hour difference," I muttered, under my breath, pushing off the wall. "Tsuna, I never got to play sports in my years of middle school. Do good for me, okay? Let's go, Cindy."_

" _Wait! Silver-san-"_

And I was awake.

* * *

 **~ Tsuna's P.O.V ~**

'I'm going to win this! I'm going to do my best and win this! For everyone who tried hard! And for Silver-san. She doesn't have the freedom that I do. She's always busy, but yet tries her best to always be here for me. I'm going to become stronger, better and smarter! I want to make Silver-san proud of me!'

I huffed as I bumped the volleyball over the net. I remembered 2 years ago, when Silver-san told me that she never played sports before. She asked me, dame-Tsuna, to teach her one. I couldn't play sports, but Silver-san was my best friend, and she still was.

After that, I worked hard, trying to find a way to make my first friend happy. Silver-san helped me pull up my grades. She taught me so many life lessons. She gave me a type of love that I never felt before, and with it, I used my willpower to learn volleyball.

'But she isn't here to watch…' I thought, ignoring the cheers. I didn't want them, no matter how much they made my heart flutter with excitement. I wanted to hear her voice, for her to tell me how proud she was of me, for her to say how much she loved me.

"GO! Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled to me.

Running forward, I reached the net.

" _I'll be here for you when you need me, and I'll be gone when you don't."_

'Silver-san, I still need you! So please, don't leave me alone! Stay by my side!'

"SHOW THEM THE TSUNAYOSHI YOU REALLY ARE!"

My eyes widened as I leaped and smacked the ball down, winning us the game. Quickly, I whipped my head up and back to see Silver-san smiling down at me with that look of proud on her face, the one I wanted to see.

And as I smiled back, I knew that whatever would come, as long as she was there, I would push and make myself accomplish what the past me could not.

* * *

 **~ Hayato's P.O.V ~**

She was a weird woman. Appearing out of nowhere one second and then disappearing the next. Even then, she always came back. Even when I pushed her away, she was there by my side, sticking to me. And that day she protected me, and I found out her secret, I was mad. Not mad she didn't tell me, but mad at how weak I was to not be able to protect her.

And here she was, once again protecting me. Appearing out of nowhere once again and stopping that bomb from exploding me. I didn't know if I was happy she was back, or if I was mad at myself for getting in danger and having to be protected by her again.

"Hayato! I told you to be careful while I'm gone! Not attempt suicide! I'm 18 and you're 14! If I can last that long, so can you!" she yelled, her body hovering over mine. I couldn't move as I stared at her, her beautiful green eyes captivating me.

She paused, as if someone said something to her. Then, she looked at Juudaime, the man who had saved my life. I knew she was a woman, and that obviously a man half-naked would catch her attention. I didn't want her to look that way.

"Shut up, Silver. I'd never look at Hayato-chan that way."

Those words made my chest hurt. I didn't know who she was talking to, nor did I care. I only knew that she loved a boy by Takeshi, and I had a good feeling it was the Yamamoto Takeshi that was touching the Juudaime.

'I only want to protect Juudaime. I don't care if she's interested, she can't have him. She can only have me! …What am I thinking? I don't care… I don't care if she loves him… I don't…'

And even I knew I was lying to myself. I loved her, and I _was_ jealous.


	7. Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Yes, I love my shipping too~ I'm gonna make them the best couple ever. But- wait, no spoilers. Sssh...**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _KHR World_

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

" _So Gokudera-kun is with your friend like I'm with you?" Tsuna asked me as he ran to school. We couldn't talk yesterday because that stupid Reborn was teaching him. Of course, it was really me teaching him in the background, but same thing._

" _Yeah, that's right. However, it's more like my friend is with Gokudera and I am with you more than what you said," I replied, floating beside him. I wondered if the Shinigami watched too much Yugioh Zexal. I felt too much like Astral for my liking._

" _Hah… but it's so hot today," he complained, hanging his head as he started to pant. I smiled slightly and held a clump of ice to his head. "Thank you, Silver-san."_

" _It's natural to feel hot in the summer," I told Tsuna, lowering the temperature around him. I didn't exactly want to see him getting a stroke, though there was the possibility of amusement. "But I can say that it is unnaturally hot today."_

" _But it always seem to feel okay when you're around," Tsuna whispered, slowing down to a walk. I never did tell him about my power. He knew I could bring ice out of nowhere, but he didn't know about my actual cursed power. I'd feel too ashamed if he did find out._

 _A bike suddenly came in front of him and stopped. I recognized the pink haired woman as Bianchi as Tsuna straightened up. I'll admit that I was a bit jealous that she had caught his attention. I should've known I wouldn't have him to myself forever._

" _Here, help yourself," she said, tossing Tsuna a can. My intuition got the better of me as I pulled Tsuna away from the can as Bianchi rode away. The can dropped on the ground, spilling the contents everywhere._

" _Silver-san! Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked, looking upset. I didn't say anything as I pulled my hand away, looking down in shame. I felt like a child who did something wrong. It was strange. That wasn't how I usually acted. I should've been the one in control._

" _That can of soda has been poisoned," I said simply, crossing my arms and watching the purple fumes kill some of the birds. Quickly, I covered my hand over Tsuna's nose as his eyes widened in shock. "Let's hurry and leave."_

" _R-Right!"_

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

"You're the shinigami. What are you doing here?" I hissed, fixing up the towel that was covering my body. I had just come out of the shower, only to be greeted by the thing that brought some happiness to me. Of course, there had to be some sort of consequence.

"2 years isn't enough to help you adjust to life there yet?" he asked, smirking at me. Those pale green eyes that stared back at me made me grit my teeth. There was just something about him that didn't sit well with me.

"So it _IS_ your fault that we were having those dreams," I said, my hand clutching the towel more tightly. "You Daemon Spade wannabe! It's your fault that Silver's acting weird! Ever since she's met Tsuna, she can't focus on jobs or think calmly anymore!"

"It's called love. Admit it, you love that Gokudera Hayato as well," he replied, seemingly ignoring my comment of his resemblance to Daemon. It was only the scythe, though. The rest of his body was hidden underneath his cloak. "I'm here to bring you a small gift. Pass one to your friend."

Two objects were sent my way. Quickly, I stopped them mid air, finding that they were box weapons, similar to the Vongola Box Weapons. There was something suspicious about them and I didn't want to give anything from him to Silver.

"What are they for?" I demanded, letting them drop in my hands. "I don't even have a Vongola Ring. How am I even supposed to bring them out?!"

"You'll have to find the ring then," he replied, laughing hysterically at me. "And your friend too. I'm sure you'll be able to do it. And when you do, that's when the real fun begins."

I gritted my teeth as he disappeared from sight.

"Urgh… I need to get to Silver, now…"

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

" _What? He came to see you and gave you this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the light blue Vongola Box in my hands. It rustled a few times, but that was all. "What is the point of having one when I don't even have a ring to summon my flames?"_

" _That's what I asked," Cindy replied, closing her eyes. "He said that the rings are in this world. I'm guessing they have something to do with Tsunayoshi and Hayato-chan."_

" _That's our only lead," I replied, closing my eyes and clipping the Vongola box to my belt. "Maybe we need to use their Vongola rings to open up the boxes. That's the only thing I can think of at the moment," I said, giving a small sigh._

" _I believe we should leave it for later," she replied, her voice moving away. I opened my eyes to see Cindy leap over the edge of roof, down to where Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to eat lunch._

" _Silver-san!" Tsuna exclaimed when I leaped down to his side. He fell over from the shock as he dropped his lunch box. I glared at it, trying to kick it away, only for my foot to go through the lunch box container._

" _..."_

" _What's wrong, Silver-san?" Tsuna asked as he opened up the lunch box, the purple smoke coming out from it. I quickly covered his nose, not wanting him to breathe in the toxins. Ravens fell down from the sky as the toxins went into the air. "WHAT IS THIS?!"_

" _T-This is…!"_

 _I looked at Cindy who was hugging Gokudera tightly with a frown on her face. She made no move to move, and neither did he as he stared at the purple lunch box._

" _It's better if you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven with one bite," the annoying, squeaky voice said as I looked up, frowning at Reborn. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cindy back away, sitting down in Gokudera's lap with a smirk on her face as he blushed slightly, looking away._

" _Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking up at him._

 _Reborn looked up, away from Tsuna. "Come out. I know you're there, Bianchi," he said, looking at the door. I followed his gaze, looking at the door as well as it opened to reveal Bianchi standing there, leaning against the door._

" _Ah…! The girl from this morning!" Tsuna said, pointing at Bianchi as he easily made the connection. I frowned as he looked at me, standing up, mad that he didn't trust me or get what I was trying to tell him before. "Silver-san…"_

" _Aniki…!" Gokudera said as Cindy covered his eyes, making sure he didn't look at Bianchi. We knew very well about his Bianchiphobia._

" _A-Ani… ANI?!" Tsuna yelled, looking over at Bianchi with a horrified expression._

" _It's been a long time, Hayato," Bianchi said, walking over to all of us as I folded my arms. Gokudera nodded his head, unaffected because Cindy was still covering his eyes, leaning against his back. It at least looked normal to others._

" _Ciaossu, Bianchi," Reborn greeted, looking down at her. I didn't really understand what she saw in a guy like him. He was annoying and there didn't seem to be anything special about him._

" _Reborn!" Bianchi said, her cheeks turning red as she blushed. She started to play with her hair as she then said, "I've come to take you back, Reborn. Let's do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."_

 _My hand started to fade as I looked at Cindy who backed away. Gokudera could see again as he looked around, seeing Bianchi and doubling over, clutching his stomach as it started to make noises. Cindy reached out for him, but faded away._

" _Silver-san…?" Tsuna asked, looking at me as I shook my head._

" _Sorry Tsuna… I guess our time is up early for today…" I said sadly as I faded away as well._

I woke up with a start, glaring when I saw my father looking down at me. He tossed a stack of papers onto my lap. "Do them, then kill the people at the end," he ordered, leaving the room with the dignified walk of his.

"I wish… I could be there… in that world…"

I sighed, not sleeping for the next few weeks because of the work. However, during the time after… I couldn't contact KHR, and for some strange reason, neither could Cindy.

* * *

 **I'M BACK PEOPLE! YAAY! WAIT... NO CHEERS? OH WELL... I LOVE TYPING IN CAPS. ANYWAYS, I'M BACK AND I KNOW YOU ALL MISS ME AND STUFF... MY FRIEND INTRODUCED ME TO RPING AND I WAS ADDICTED. I'M GONNA FIND SOME TIME TO CONTINUE THIS NOW.**


	8. Our Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

 **To RaNDoem: Ssh... more is coming your way. You don't need the spoilers~ And you gotta love the cliff hangers. It makes you want to read more and keeps you interested in the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _KHR World_

* * *

"How many months has it been since we last saw them…?" Cindy asked, frowning as we killed the men effortlessly. "I miss Hayato-chan… He's like family and now…!" she stopped as she sunk to the ground, breaking down.

"I miss Tsuna, too. Maybe it all really was just a dream…" I said, frowning as I sighed, shaking my head. I helped her stand up, being the shoulder as she cried hard against me. She really did love Gokudera. He was the family she never had.

"Please don't say that… I don't want it to be true…" Cindy whispered into my neck softly as I stroked her hair. "I… I loved him… He was such an annoying brat… He hated everything… and I loved him so much…"

"I know… I know…" I said, smiling sadly as I continued to stroke her hair. "Come on. The job is finally done. Let's go home and get some rest, okay? We have classes to get to. We don't want to fail or such, right?"

"R-Right…" she said, sighing as she nodded her head, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Silver."

I nodded in response, leaving for home as she did as well.

* * *

 **~ Cindy's P.O.V ~**

I was almost too scared to close my eyes as I laid down on the bed. Closing my eyes gave me nightmares. Not those happy dreams of reality with Hayato. I always wondered if it was because I blamed the Shinigami and now he was trying to show me how much I truly did care for Hayato.

Even so, I closed my eyes and drifted off, a tiny bit of hope in me as I held the Vongola box of mine tightly in my hands.

" _W-Woman…?!"_

"… _!" I gasped as I opened my eyes, looking around the area quickly. And there he was, the boy I loved and cared for; my octopus, Hayato-chan. The relief was too much for me as I broke down, falling onto my knees as I started to cry hard._

" _O-OI!" he exclaimed, running over to my side. "Stupid woman… You're not the one who should be crying, I am! WHERE WERE YOU?!" he yelled, making me look up. He sighed, awkwardly hugging me tightly._

" _Are you okay?!" I asked, cupping his cheeks as I checked for wounds. "I'm sorry… I never meant to leave… I don't know why, but I couldn't come here… and I was so worried…" I explained, pulling away from him, but found I couldn't. His grip had tightened on me._

 _I looked at Hayato as he leaned in closer, his eyes closed. I wasn't sure what was going on, but leaned forward slightly as well. Closing my eyes, our lips brushed against each other's before we were interrupted, and I should've known who._

" _Namimori Middle School, Class 1-A. Roll sheet number 8. Gokudera Hayato," the emotionless voice of Chikusa said as we both opened our eyes and looked at him. I stood up, my eyes narrowing at him. "The female is an unknown person. Taking out both."_

" _...!" My eyes widened at his words. "Y-You can see me?!" I asked him, standing in front of Hayato protectively. It was then that I noticed… I could feel the ground. I could touch it with my feet and feel the solid earth. "T-This can't be…!"_

" _I can see you very clearly," Chikusa responded in an uncaring tone as he pushed up his glasses, his cold, emotionless eyes boring into me. It was like Silver's eyes. The same emotion of nothing, the same cold gaze, the same sadness; everything was like her white, blank eyes._

" _What? I thought you were only visible to me…!" Hayato said, standing beside me. His eyes seemed to hold anger, and I was very confused. I mean, Chikusa hadn't attacked yet. Then again, my Hayato was always mad._

" _That damned Shinigami…!" I hissed as I stood grabbed Hayato's hand. "Kokuyo Middle School 1st year, Kakimoto Chikusa," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You're not touching Hayato without getting past me," I added coldly, the wind picking up speed._

" _...!"_

" _OI! I can handle this-"_

" _You can't," I said, cutting him off. "He's out of your league. Kakimoto Chikusa… is a professional hitman," I told him, pulling out my guns. "And now that I can finally be here, it's time for me to really help."_

 _Wind burst up around me as I narrowed my eyes, bringing in dark clouds over my head as they sparked with electricity. I was getting a bit excited. I hadn't ever been able to help someone with my powers. I only brought destruction. Finally… I could protect Hayato…_

 _Pulling the trigger, I sent wind blasts at Chikusa who dodged my blasts easily. I growled as I followed after him, gripping my guns tightly. He sent his spikes back at me, which I used my aerokinesis to create a wind wall and blow it off trajectory._

 _And then it hit me._

" _...!" I cried out in pain as I held my head, my brain suddenly hurting as I fell onto my knees. It was like I was using my psychic powers for the first time, when I had no practice and every time I used it made my head pound._

' _I-I can't think straight…! What's going on?!' I thought as I continued to hold my head tightly and closed my eyes. 'I-I'm not as strong as Silver, but my psychic abilities aren't a beginner's level! I can handle a basic wind wall…!'_

" _O-OI!" Hayato yelled, picking me up easily as I opened my eyes. I watched him leap back as we avoided the spikes sent our way by Chikusa. "Stupid woman…! What's going on with you today?!"_

" _New rules to the game…" I breathed out, my eyes sharpening. "Sorry Hayato-chan, I didn't expect a sudden mind attack…" I apologized, looking at him._

" _Just hang on tight…"_

 _Hayato held me tightly._

" _This time… I'll protect you…!"_

* * *

 **~ Silver's P.O.V ~**

"… _! I can see again…" I gasped as I looked around, finding myself in a familiar area. I was back in the KHR world, and just the sight brought tears to my eyes. "Tsuna…?!" I asked as I looked around, hoping to see the boy. I sighed, finding myself disappointed by the result._

" _Silver… san…?"_

 _It was as if I were in a movie as I turned around to see the boy I had been looking for. As I opened my mouth to speak, he shut me up and leaped into my arms, hugging me tightly. I smiled softly as I closed my eyes, patting his head._

" _I'm back…"_


End file.
